IHI Productions
Background: IHI Productions is a production company that was founded in 2003. It was best known for Desire, 3DO and Smashers. The company also distributed some anime/cartoon series based on video game characters. 1st Logo (2004-) Nicknames: "The Unfriendly Hand", "Hand Of Doom", "Hand from Hell", "Hand of Death", "Scary Hand", "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!", "The REALISTIC Personification Of All That Is Evil", "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", "Red Color + Fire + Creepy Hand + Noise = Scary Logo", "My REAL Worst Nightmare", "A Nightmare On IHI Street", "SSH (Super Scary Hand)" "Paramedia's Got Nothing On This" Logo: On a fastly-moving red background, we see the moving white and burning text "IHI" and a moving hand (that looks like it's giving a "No" gesture) from behind. The camera suddenly rotates so we can see the normal logo. Strobe effects happen. Meanwhile, the hand and text go black, and the camera zooms in fast to the hand. Variants: There is a short version where the logo starts after the camera turns. On All Knocked Out!, we see the print version of the logo. On AAAAAAH! Aliens!, the hand is replaced by a creepy woman dancing (her dance moves vary from episode to episode). There's no camera zoom in on this variant. In Kirby: The Starlight Adventures, Meta Knight appears and destroys the whole logo. In Animal Crossing: New World, the hand is replaced by Tom Nook and the animation is skipped. However, the most scariest variant ever is on the TV anime movies Sonic the Hedgehog Meet Mega Man and TwinBee's New Adventure, where the hand gets knocked out by a creepy combination of the VID Mask, Nickelodeon Pinchface, Klasky Csupo SSF, Viacom V of Doom, Screen Gems S from Hell, the Cherry Monster from the Cherri Sundae Productions logo, and the Paramedia Blazing Meteor from H*ll. The face laughs very loudly and destroys the camera, causing a static screen. The text also burns even more. On the pilot episode of Bye Bye, It's Bug Time!, we see the short version of the logo. However, the camera doesn't zoom in. On "The Medic Company", the hand is covered by a blue glove. On the final episode, the hand is hooked on life support on a hospital bed throughout the last credit roll. The credits run as usual over a picture of the hand, with life support equipment attached on either side. You can hear the beeps of the heart monitor over the end theme, too. After the credits complete, the full company name fades in and the hand flatlines and dies, with a long, high-pitched beep heard. This variation is especially rare, as reruns of the finale on CVS Drama plastered it over with the typical credits. FX/SFX: The burning text, the hand moving, and the camera. Cheesy Factor: The fire on the text and hand both don't look real. Also, the background looks blurry and the music and strobe are a headache including! When the hand touches the IHI, the logo starts flashing and get people seizures! Music/Sounds: A synth bass note, followed by a very loud whirring sound. Music/Sounds Variants: The short version only features the whirring sound. In Animal Crossing: New World, the music and the whirring sound are replaced by "Honey Punch" by BeForU (a song in the game Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova) On Dream Of Death, Not Another Crazy Bird!, All Knocked Out! and a few episodes of Bye Bye, It's Bug Time!, they feature the closing theme of the show. On the AAAAAAH! Aliens! variant, the whirring sound is replaced by weird music box music along with dancing sounds. On the Kirby: The Starlight Adventures variant, demolishing sounds are heard. There's no whirring sound. On the Sonic the Hedgehog Meet Mega Man and TwinBee's New Adventure variant, the whirring sound is extended and the evil laugh is heard. AN EXTREMELY loud shattering sound is heard when the camera gets destroyed. Availability: Uncommon. You can easily find it on the shows said in the Background section and the final 3 seasons of "Boomers Go!". It's also seen on their Polish animated movies like OFOU. Trivia: Oddly enough, this logo appeared after the end credits of the Mario Tales episode "Luigi's Memories Are Made of This". This was an editing mistake made by CVS when they make custom split-screen credits. How the shrimp did they do that!? Well, normally, CVS makes custom split-screen credits for each show and it's companies. IHI was the only one that created multiple video game-based TV show, and CVS created a generic one for these shows mentioned IHI as the company and included the hand. But on the said episode of Mario Tales, CVS accidentally flubbed and used the IHI split-screen credits for that episode, and that's why the hand was used. As of 2014, the logo is plastered by the Tarzan Films "Silent variant" logo on repeat airings (which was in the original credits to begin with). Still, it is one of the most oddest editing mistakes ever made, next to a Bugs Bunny Studios logo appearing on Me, The Wolf and the Rooster a while ago. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The music, the really ugly hand, the sudden camera turn, the strobe effect, burning text and red background make everything for a scary logo like this. This is one of scariest logos ever made in the world next to the 2nd Star Pictures logo and Good Prodution's red variant, and it will be never forgotten, due to the nightmares that provoked the fear on millions of people. As a result, IHI has received many messages from parents getting mad at them. Same goes for the short variant; it may still surprise you. Same goes for The Medic Company variant. None for the Animal Crossing: New World variant because Tom Nook looks cute. Low for the print variant, since the logo is still creepy-looking, but the music and animation are skipped (because it is a print logo). Low to nightmare with the closing theme, the animation is still creepy. Medium to nightmare for the AAAAAAH! Aliens! variant, the woman dancing along with the music box music is creepy, but it is less scary than the original. Low bordering on medium for the Kirby: The Starlight Adventures variant, because it makes you to not see the logo anymore. Also, Kirby/Meta Knight fans may like this. Nightmare for the Sonic the Hedgehog Meet Mega Man and TwinBee's New Adventure variant! It makes the normal VID Mask logo look like the DreamWorks logo! Medium to nightmare for the Bye Bye, It's Bug Time! pilot variant, because the closing theme and lack of zoom in makes it less creepy. However, it's medium if you're not scared of this logo and it's variants. Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Nightmare Logos